How The Potters Died
by our dancing days
Summary: It was quite funny how Albus was always the favourite, and yet they cried harder at James' funeral than they would've done at his. / The five deaths of the Potters.


**Title:** How The Potters Died

**Characters: **Harry, Ginny, James, Albus and Lily Potter.

**Notes: **Death comes to those who taunt it, and love comes to those who deserve it. The five deaths of the Potters. I sincerely hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was quite funny how Albus was always the favourite, and yet they cried harder at James' funeral than they would've done at his.<p>

James Potter was only twelve when he rushed downstairs, chocolate frog card in hand, yelling something to his dad around a mouthful of chocolate that tasted just slightly off. He careered down the slight slope, past his mother's confused face and into the garden.

He reached Harry just in time for his father to catch him.

Only after Healers had been called over to confirm a time of death did Harry look at the chocolate frog card. Sent by an owl, James had said. Didn't stay, though. Just left the box.

Scrawled across the surface, in elegant print, were the words, '_In hope you discover what the love of a parent means.'_

Narcissa Malfoy was put on trial in Azkaban two months later for the murder of James Sirius Potter, after the innocent death of her son, Draco, during an Auror raid at St. Mungo's. She was found guilty, and suffered the fate of the Dementor's kiss, at Harry Potter, Hero of the Wizarding World and Head Auror's request.

_James Sirius Potter  
>2005 - 2018<br>The Life and Soul of Our Family,  
>Taken Too Soon.<em>

It was quite hilarious how Albus probably would've been a perfectly respectable Slytherin before the death of his brother.

Maybe this was his revenge on his mother, who always favoured James a little bit more, or maybe revenge on his father, who didn't accept Albus' place in Slytherin as readily as he had been lead to believe.

Albus thought that Harry was punishing himself more than his son, though.

Nevertheless, his last words were, "Mum left the cooker on," because the person who killed him was Harry Potter.

_"On New Year's Day of 2024, there was a mass-murder committed in Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlour, resulting in the murder of nine children all under the age of seventeen, and the eventual killing of the head of the attack, Albus Potter."_

It had been a piece of stray debris that killed him, in the end. Harry Stunned him - because what father could kill their son? - and then the building collapsed.

There had been nothing Harry could do.

Harry was honoured for murdering his son, self defence or not, and hailed in the Auror office for tearing his family apart, in revenge for nine families or not. Albus, the little wide-eyed boy, was forgotten.

_Albus Severus Potter  
>2006 - 2024<br>Death Comes To Those Who Taunt It -  
>Love Comes To Those Who Deserve It.<em>

It was quite comical how the Hero of the Wizarding World, The Man-Who-Lived, The Chosen One, was defeated by something as _mundane _and _ordinary _as a Muggle disease.

Cancer, they said. A cancer of the brain. Nothing to be done. They basically told him to wait for it to come, like a sitting duck.

He had months to prepare for his death, of course. Long enough to make the necessary arrangements, as Dumbledore had once commented concerning Nicholas Flammel - Harry was sure that the 600 year old man had been a lot happier in the face of death.

Still, he faced it bravely, like a true Gryffindor, if only to spare his friends and his family any more grief.

The room seemed oddly empty when he died, eventually, at an age young even for Muggles.

Lily held his hand and Ginny whispered "I love you," a thousand times over, and Ron and Hermione stood side by side as they stared, unspeaking, at his deathbed.

Harry Potter eventually departed in his sleep, like he had long since dreamed of doing, and left the world to mourn over the hero that they had long since forgotten, for the most part.

_Harry James Potter  
>1980 - 2031<br>Never Be Afraid. _

It was quite entertaining how the one remaining child of the Man-Who-Lived ended her life on her own terms.

Her mother knew, of course; some say it was woman's intuition, but Lily always suspected that her mother knew her far too well for it to just be suspicion.

Her daughter was lonely in a house too big for her, and no amount of clung-onto-childhood would fix that.

Lily had said goodbye to her cousins and friends, if discreetly, and planned everything delicately, decisively. It all went to plan, a fact she would've been proud of if she had been alive to see it.

She made it look like a Potions accident - a Potions accident that, _coincidently _of course, led to the discovery of the potion that, effectively, removed traces of werewolf scars, something that had never been found before in the history of magical medicine.

Lily kind of wished she had made a potion that cured cancer, but she decided it was one step at a time. And so, Lily Luna Potter, died.

_Lily Luna Potter  
>2008 - 2047<br>Loved._

It wasn't at all funny that Ginerva Molly Potter outlived every single one of her three children and her husband, by a minimum of nineteen years.

But she was tired.

There was no other explanation for it, while she died at the age of ninety-five in her empty, lonely room with her empty, lonely heart frail and barely beating.

Ginny had had enough. She had seen her first son die out of some petty revenge. She had to see her husband kill her second son before another innocent was murdered.

She had to watch her husband die a painful death at the hands of nothing other than a _Muggle disease _and her only daughter, as she very well knew, committed suicide because her mother wasn't enough.

So, forgive Ginny if she decided her time was up.

She discovered when she was not so frail and not so empty, that there had been a "curse" bestowed upon the Potter family, started by Ignotus Peverell.

Death never forgot, it seemed, and so the descendents of the Peverell brothers were cursed to live half lives, until the line died with Lily Luna. And Ginevra Potter realised, finally, that Death comes to those who taunt it.

_Ginevra Molly Potter  
>1981 - 2076<br>Mother, Wife and Fighter 'Til The End._


End file.
